


Stranezza

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 022. Nemici</a></p><p>Oh beh… questa non se l’aspettava.<br/>D’accordo essere in due squadre avversarie, ma, doversi affrontare l’un l’altro così, direttamente, era… strano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranezza

_Ci stiamo avvicinando alla seconda metà della competizione con la corsa a ostacoli! L’attenzione è concentrata sulla battaglia di Haninozuka versus Morinozuka nella prima corsa! È un faccia a faccia tra cugini!_

Oh beh… Questa non se l’aspettava.  
D’accordo essere in due squadre avversarie, ma, doversi affrontare l’un l’altro così, direttamente, era… strano.  
A pensarci bene, lui e Takashi non erano mai stati rivali in niente: fin da bambini avevano frequentato la stessa classe, giocato alle stesse cose, condiviso tutto venendosi sempre incontro senza sforzo… Non si erano mai litigati neppure i pennarelli, quando erano all’asilo!  
Forse era stato per via dell’indole incredibilmente accomodante di Takashi, che lasciava che lui decidesse senza scomporsi più di tanto; in un certo senso, però, si venivano incontro anche in quello: Takashi diceva di sì, certo, ma con la tranquillità che lui non gli avrebbe chiesto qualcosa di impossibile o sgradevole: si può dire che gli demandasse la decisione di fare o non fare qualcosa che, comunque, sarebbe andata bene per entrambi.  
Andavano avanti così da quando aveva memoria, e adesso…  
Adesso Takashi era lì, in piedi, accanto a lui, ma con la divisa rossa.  
La divisa del “nemico”.  
Beh, era un po’ divertente, questa cosa dell’essere avversari senza che tra di loro ci fosse la minima acredine, come accade di solito alle persone anche amiche (come stava succedendo a Kyo-chan, per esempio).  
Eppure… eppure era  _strano_.  
Strano com’era stato vedere, nella lista degli studenti della squadra bianca, il suo nome, quello di Kao-chan, di Kyo-chan e non quello di Takashi; aveva scorso l’elenco di nuovo, sapendo perfettamente che non poteva non aver letto il nome di suo cugino, ma troppo incredulo al pensiero che davvero non si trovavano nello stesso gruppo; aveva sentito le spalle di suo cugino irrigidirsi per un istante, uno soltanto, sotto le sue ginocchia.  
– Sono nella squadra rossa – aveva detto Mori, con voce piana.  
– Già – gli aveva risposto.  
Poi avevano notato come anche Hikaru e Kaoru fossero stati divisi e, nei giorni successivi, durante gli allenamenti comuni, erano persino arrivati a scommettere sulla squadra che avrebbe vinto.  
Eppure, il senso di stranezza non era passato.

~ * ~

Si lasciarono dietro gli altri corridori nel giro di pochi metri e la sfida parve restringersi a loro due soltanto, come lo speaker annunciava infervorato; Takashi poteva anche avere le gambe più lunghe, ma lui lo batteva in agilità.

  _Il coniglietto infuriato passa in vantaggio con l’ostacolo della rete! E mantiene il vantaggio mentre corre verso il salto con l’asta, l’ultimo ostacolo…_

Qualcosa andò storto proprio lì: l’asta gli sfuggì dalle mani, inaspettatamente, tanto che gli parve di rimanere per un istante lunghissimo sospeso a mezz’aria e che la distanza dallo spesso tappeto di atletica, che era stato posto sotto l’ostacolo, fosse spaventosamente ampia.  
Ma non cadde.  
Una manciata di istanti, troppo rapidi persino per i suoi riflessi, e si era ritrovato contro il fianco di Mori, agguantato dal suo braccio come lui faceva di solito con Usa-chan. In quella frazione di secondo si era voltato, con gli occhi sgranati, a guardare suo cugino, incredulo: e aveva trovato, sul viso di Takashi, un sorriso furbo, come a dire  _Beh, pensavi che ti avrei lasciato cadere?  
_ E, in quel preciso istante, il senso di stranezza sparì.


End file.
